Vendetta
by stoobie
Summary: Draco Malfoy bosszút esküszik, s minden megtesz, hogy valóra is váltsa. Segítsége is akad.


Vendetta

- Nem jó! – kiáltott fel a férfi ingerülten. – Újra!

- De nem tudom! – vágott vissza a fiú dühösen. – Hiába próbálom már harmincadszor, nem megy!

A férfin látszott, hogy minden önuralmára szüksége van, hogy ne hajtsa tovább a fiút.

- Kapsz két percet, aztán folytatjuk! – mondta ridegen, majd elhagyta az üres termet.

Draco fáradtan rogyott le a fal mellett a földre. Kimerült volt, napok óta nem aludt, de nem akart pont az apja előtt gyengének látszani. Ő akarta, hogy tanítsa meg mindenre, amit tud, hát megkapta.

Mivel Lucius a tantestület tagja volt s nem sajnálta a galleonokat, könnyen elérte Caramelnél, hogy Draco naponta hazamehessen. Az utolsó óra után Frics, Hagrid vagy Piton kíséretében lesétált a Roxfort kapujához, amin túl már várta egy házimanó. A kúriába hoppanált vele, s ha szerencséje volt, az apja még a minisztériumban volt, így megírhatta a leckéjét. Ha nem, akkor rögtön párbajozni kezdtek, egészen addig, míg össze nem esett a fáradtságtól. A házi feladat elkészítése és a tanulás ilyenkor éjszakára maradt, s mire végzett, épp csak egy zuhanyozásra maradt ideje, és már mehetett is vissza az iskolába.

És mindezt miért?

- Talpra! – riasztotta fel a gondolataiból Lucius kíméletlenül. – Épp elég időt kaptál.

Draco összeszorított fogakkal állt fel, s úgy szorongatta a pálcáját, mintha az élete múlt volna rajta. Apja, vele ellentétben hanyag eleganciával tartotta, s ahogy nézte, Dracónak az volt az érzése, hogy nem is érnek hozzá az ujjai, hanem varázslat tartja ott. A férfi egy rezdülés nélkül állt, még csak nem is pislogott, és ez még ijesztőbbé tette. Mintha meg sem kottyant volna neki az elmúlt négy óra, amit párbajozással töltöttek. Draco erős varázslónak számított a saját korosztályában, de az apjával még nem vehette fel a versenyt.

Lucius felé sétált, és öt méterre tőle megállt. Nézte, ahogy az a talárja zsebébe nyúl, majd egy fiolát hajít felé. Könnyedén elkapta, majd szemügyre vette a tartalmát.

- Idd meg! – parancsolta a férfi.

Draco kihúzta belőle a kis dugót. Erősítő főzet rejlett a fiolában, amit bármikor képes lett volna felismerni, hiszen ezen élt már lassan két hete.

A szájához emelte a bájitalt, de mielőtt akár csak egy csepp is a nyelvére csordult volna, a földön fekve találta magát, az üveg pedig mellette hevert, szilánkokban, a főzet gyorsan terjedő foltjában.

- Mire volt ez jó? – kérdezte dühösen, és megpróbálta megmenteni a bájitalt. Lucius azonban megelőzte, és eltüntette a szilánkokkal együtt.

- Még mindig túl gyanútlan vagy – hangzott a közönyös felelet. – Hányszor kell elmagyaráznom, hogy nem bízhatsz senkiben?

- De te az apám vagy! – vágott vissza.

- És egyben halálfaló – emlékeztette Lucius. – Honnan tudod, hogy nem azt a parancsot kaptam, hogy mérgezzelek meg?

- Nem tennéd meg – felelte Draco, de már közel sem volt annyira nyugodt.

- Biztos vagy benne? Való igaz, az én magomból fogantál. De miért gondolod, hogy ez elég ahhoz, hogy ne akarjam elvenni az életet, amit tőlem kaptál?

A fiú némán meredt Luciusra, akinek a hangjában egy csepp melegség sem volt. Sosem voltak túl szoros viszonyban, a férfi mindig távol tartotta magától. Azt sem tudta, a karjába vette-e valaha, míg csecsemő volt. Évekig küzdött azért, hogy kicsikarjon belőle egy mosolyt, vagy egy ölelést, de hiába. Kénytelen volt hamar megtanulni, hogy Lucius Malfoy sokat kér, de szinte semmit sem ad. Az évek során azonban, anélkül, hogy tudatában lett volna, elsajátította tőle az ármánykodás leheletfinom művészetét, megtanulta, hogyan ismerje meg mások gyengéit, és hogyan fordítsa azokat a maga hasznára.

- Gyerünk! Törd fel a védelmemet! – utasította Lucius anélkül, hogy megemelte volna a pálcáját.

Draco nagyot nyelt, egyetlen pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, hogy összpontosítson, de mire kigondolt volna egy megfelelő átkot, Lucius támadása hátravetette. Zihálva feküdt a hátán, és igyekezett nem tudomást venni a vállába hasító fájdalomról. Nézte, ahogy az apja mellésétál, ahogy szenvtelen ábrázattal tekint le rá.

- Cselekedj, ne gondolkodj!

- De…

- Nincs de! Azt hiszed, egy harcban bárki megvárja, míg kitalálod, mi legyen a következő lépésed? – kérdezte Lucius, majd lehajolt, megmarkolta Draco talárját, és talpra rántotta. – Hallgass az ösztöneidre, a mágiádra, és SOHA NE CSUKD BE A SZEMED! – sziszegte az arcába.

- Sajnálom – hajtotta le a fejét Draco, de a férfi megragadta az állát, és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

- Sajnálkozással nem mégy semmire. Próbáld újra, de lehetőleg fürgébben!

Míg Lucius beszélt, a fiú ráirányította a pálcáját.

- Petrif…

Végigmondani sem maradt ideje, s már újból a padlón hevert.

- A siker kulcsa a nonverbalitás – mondta Lucius, és figyelte, hogyan próbálkozik a fia a felállással. – És hogy gondolkodni tudj az ellenfél fejével.

- Igen, apám – nyögte Draco.

- Temporalis-e Facilis – mutatott a fiú vállára a férfi a pálcájával. – Ezt sem ártana megtanulnod. Szükséged lehet még rá.

Draco köszönetképp csak biccentett, majd apja tekintetébe fúrta a sajátját, s nagyon igyekezett, hogy megfeleljen az elvárásainak. Elsőként egy némító bűbájt küldött az apjára, s amikor az gúnyosan felvonta a szemöldökét, akkor döbbent rá, hogy ezzel csak az időt és az energiáját pazarolta, egyrészt, mert a férfi pajzsa könnyedén hárította, másrészt pedig végre felfogta, miért erőlteti Lucius a nonverbális varázslást.

- Ez minden? – húzta el a száját a férfi. – Gyerünk, kápráztass el!

A fiú nem tudta, hogy az átok, amit alkalmazni készült, működik-e akkor, ha nem mondja ki hangosan a varázsigét, de úgy vélte, egy próbát megér. Ennél jobban már úgysem szégyenülhet meg az apja előtt.

Legutoljára tizenkét évesen használta az átkot, amikor Potterrel párbajozott. A kacifántos pálcamozdulat közben erősen koncentrált a szavakra, s még ő maga is meglepődött, mikor a varázslat sikerült, s egy kígyó jelent meg kettejük között. Egy szintén néma lebegtető bűbájjal az apja felé hajította, de az állat alig emelkedett a levegőbe, szinte azonnal elporladt.

- Végre felmutattál valamit. Kár, hogy a szemed elárult. És ezek a színpadias mozdulatok… Lengesd csak a karod, hadd lássák az ország másik végében is, mire készülsz! Önkontroll, Draco!

- Fáradt vagyok! – tört ki a fiúból.

- Nem érdekelnek holmi kifogások! – rivallt rá Lucius. – Az a gyengék fegyvere. Bármit állítanak, bármivel vádolnak, legyen az valós vagy hazugság, soha ne mentegetőzz! Ne lássanak rajtad se félelmet, se örömöt, csak a hideg közönyt. Ha ezt meg tudod tenni, ha képes vagy rá, akkor elbizonytalanítod a másikat, és ezzel te uralhatod a helyzetet.

- Akkor ez az egész csak álca? – tudakolta Draco halkan, s titkon remélte, hogy Lucius igennel válaszol.

- Te mit gondolsz? Valóban rideg és közömbös vagyok, vagy csak magamra húztam ezt a szerepet? – kérdezett vissza a férfi, és Draco sem a hangjából, sem az arcáról nem tudott kiolvasni semmit.

- Abban bíztam, hogy ma végre kiderül, használt-e a tanításom, de csalódnom kellett. Mára azonban végeztünk, mert el kell intéznem néhány… apróságot – közölte, majd hátat fordított Dracónak, és ismét magára hagyta.

- Neked is jó éjszakát… apa.

Mire felért a szobájába, elmúlt Lucius varázslatának a hatása. Ruhástul dőlt le az ágyára. A fáradtsága erősebbnek bizonyult a fájdalomnál, mert mire összeszedte volna magát annyira, hogy elgyötört testét a fürdőig vonszolja, már aludt is.

- Á, megérkezett az úrfi – fogadta másnap hajnalban alig leplezett rosszindulattal Frics. Mrs Norris, az elmaradhatatlan, a lábainál sündörgött, és le sem vette Dracóról a szemét.

- Nem mindig volt ám ilyen laza a fegyelem – dünnyögte a gondnok, miközben a kastély felé sétáltak. – A Véres Báró mesélte, hogy háromszáz éve még karácsonyra meg húsvétra sem engedték haza a kölyköket, most meg akkor jönnek-mennek, amikor csak akarnak… Azok lehettek ám a szép idők – ábrándozott, miközben a vállán egyensúlyozó macskát cirógatta pókláb-szerű ujjaival.

Draco nem figyelt a gondnokra, kellőképp lefoglalta az, hogy ne szisszenjen fel minden lépésnél. Míg Frics egy lámpát tartott maga elé, addig ő a pálcájával világította meg magának az utat. Amint beértek a kastélyba, a férfi elkanyarodott valamerre, Draco első útja pedig Piton lakosztályához vezetett.

A rövid, határozott kopogás után zajtalanul feltárult az ajtó, a fiú pedig belépett a félhomályos helyiségbe.

- Jó reggelt, Draco – egyenesedett fel házvezető tanára az egyik fotelből, ami háttal állt a fiúnak.

- Neked is, Perselus – biccentett, majd a szobában fellelhető másik székhez sétált, és fintorogva leült.

- Látom, Lucius nem kímél – jegyezte meg Piton, majd eltűnt egy sötét ajtó mögött. Diák oda még nem tette be a lábát, sőt, talán még az igazgató sem. Fél perc sem telt el, már jött is vissza, és a fiú kezébe nyomott egy kis üvegcsét.

- Idd meg.

Draco a kandalló felé tartotta a fiolát, hogy alaposan megnézhesse a bájitalt, de a narancssárga lángok fényénél képtelen volt megállapítani a színét. Kihúzta a kis dugót, és az orrához emelte, s az illata alapján próbálta beazonosítani a főzetet. Fájdalomcsillapító és erősítő főzet keverékére ismert benne. Már érintette az ajkait a fiola pereme, amikor megtorpant, és összehúzott szemekkel nézett Pitonra.

- Ennél kifinomultabb módszerem is van arra az esetre, ha meg akarnálak ölni – jegyezte meg a férfi faarccal. – De látom, az apád beléd nevelte a bizalmatlanságot.

Draco kurtán bólintott, majd lesz, ami lesz alapon kiitta a főzetet. Tudta, hogy Piton nem akar ártani neki, mégis megkönnyebbült, amikor a fájdalom és a kimerültség megszűnt.

- Még mindig azt gondolja, hogy a Sötét Nagyurat akarod lenyűgözni?

A fiú újra csak bólintott, majd a fejét a fotel támlájára hajtotta.

- Mikor fogod elmondani neki, mi a valódi célod?

- Majd megtudja, ha eljön az ideje - mondta, majd felállt és az ajtóhoz lépdelt. Megfogta a kilincset, de mielőtt lenyomta volna, hátrafordult. – Köszönöm a bájitalt.

- Ebéd után nem lesz órád. Azt javaslom, használd ki az időt – felelte Piton, Draco pedig értette a célzást. A férfi sosem köszönt meg semmit, és ezt másoktól sem várta el. Azt a szót pedig, hogy szívesen, talán még sosem ejtette ki a száján, inkább parancsba burkolta a törődést.

- Úgy lesz – ígérte Draco, aztán elindult, hogy összeszedje a holmiját, majd a nagyterembe sétált, hogy megreggelizzen.

Messze földön Piton volt az egyik legjobb méregkeverő, de még neki sem sikerült elérnie, hogy az állapotjavító főzetek hatása örökké tartson. Dracót kimerítette az SVK és az átváltoztatástan, ahol olyan varázslatot várt el McGalagony, ami már-már meghaladta a képességeit.

Gyorsan befejezte az ebédet, és állandó kísérőit hátrahagyva a könyvtárba vonult, hogy utánajárjon annak a varázslatnak, amit az apja alkalmazott rajta. Némi keresgélés után rálelt egy vaskos könyvet, ami a gyógyvarázslatokat gyűjtötte össze. Leült vele egy eldugott kis sarokba, odaintett magához egy lebegő fénygömböcskét, és tanulmányozni kezdte a könyvet.

Húsz perc múlva már magában átkozta a szerzőt, amiért az nem volt képes alfabetikus sorrendbe gyűjteni a bűbájokat, de még csoportokba sem rendszerezte.

A kétszázadik oldalnál úgy érezte, leragadnak a szemei. A kétszáztizenharmadiknak kétszer futott neki, nem sokkal később pedig már a fejét a könyvön pihentetve aludt.

- Minden rendben, Malfoy? – riasztotta fel egy hang. A szemét még ki sem nyitotta, de a kezében már ott volt a pálca.

- Csak te vagy? – dünnyögte, majd igyekezett kisimítani a lapot, amit összegyűrt. – Hogy ráztad le őket?

- Azt mondtam, itt felejtettem a bájitaltan könyvemet. Még jó, hogy Hermionénak nem jutott eszébe, hogy egyszerűbb lett volna egy begyűjtő bűbájt alkalmazni, mert akkor átaludtad volna a bájitaltant – felelte Harry.

- Csak azért jöttél vissza, hogy én ne késsek el az óráról? – csodálkozott Draco. – Ez igazán… kedves tőled – felelte gúnyosan. – Azt hittem, örülnél neki, ha Piton végre engem is megszégyenítene.

- Hahh, mégis, mi mást vártál egy griffendélestől? A hős, aki még az ellenségét is kimenti a szorult helyzetből – vigyorodott el Harry.

- Mióta vagy ilyen figyelmes?

- Amióta kiderült, hogy egész normális ember vagy. Kár, hogy ehhez édesanyádnak meg kellett halnia.

- Kár, hogy neked ehhez semmi közöd – köpte Draco a szavakat, majd felállt, s miután összeszedte a holmiját, visszatette a könyvet a helyére.

- Ne gubózz be, Malfoy – tanácsolta Harry. – Azt hiszed, nem látom, mit művelsz? Anyád halála óta alig eszel, olyan fáradt vagy folyton, hogy azt várom, melyik pillanatban borulsz le a székről. Most is alig bírsz járni – támaszkodott az egyik polcnak Harry. – Gyászold, bőgj, ordíts, de ne tedd tönkre magad. Semmi értelme.

- Ugyan, mit tudsz te erről? – húzta el a száját a szőke fiú.

- Már megbocsáss, de kicsit több rokont, barátot veszítettem el, mint te – válaszolta Potter, és mélyen Draco szemébe nézett. – Alig múltam egy éves, amikor Voldemort megölte a szüleimet. Másodikban majdnem meghalt Ginny, Hermione, Creevey és Justin. A rohadt életbe, még Mrs Norrist is sajnáltam. Harmadikban nem sok híja volt, hogy nem smároltak le a dementorok, Siriusszal együtt. Negyedikben Cedricet ölte meg Voldemort, nem sokkal azután, hogy testet szerzett magának, tavaly pedig a szépséges nénikéd a túlvilágra segítette a keresztapámat. Számoltad, Malfoy?

- De nem a szemed láttára ölték meg őket! – vágott vissza Draco, majd Potter kíséretében elhagyta a könyvtárat.

- Tévedsz. Végignéztem, ahogy meghal az anyám, bár mostanra már csak a sikolyára és a zöld fényre emlékszem. Cedric halálát is végig kellett néznem, ahogy a keresztapámét is. Akarsz még vitatkozni arról, melyikünknek van rosszabb sora?

Draco erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Némán mentek tovább a folyosón, ami szinte kihalt volt, csak néhány, hozzájuk hasonlóan megkésett diák sietett el mellettük.

- Menj előre – torpant meg Harry az utolsó sarkon.

- De akkor megint tőled von le pontot – ellenkezett Draco, bár nem volt túl meggyőző. Bár az elmúlt évben egészen összehaverkodtak, az iskola előtt szívesen játszották, hogy gyűlölik egymást. Így aztán, ha néha-néha alkalmuk volt négyszemközt beszélgetni, ügyeltek rá, hogy utána ne lássák őket együtt.

- Az téged ne zavarjon. Majd behozzuk a kviddicsben a ponthátrányt. Esélyetek sincs ellenünk – vigyorgott magabiztosan Harry.

- Nagyra vagy magaddal, ragyásfejű – gúnyolódott Draco.

- Előbb-utóbb kénytelen leszel elismerni, hogy én vagyok a legjobb fogó a Roxfortban. Nem vagy ellenfél, pláne, amilyen állapotban mostanában vagy…

- Majd meglátjuk, Potter, majd meglátjuk – susogta Draco, és magára hagyta a griffendélest.

Éppen be tudott surranni a terembe a professzor mögött, még mielőtt becsukódott volna az ajtó. Piton ugyan nagyon jól láthatta, hogy nem volt a helyén időben, de emiatt nem izgatta magát. A férfi akkor sem vont volna le a Mardekártól pontokat, ha történetesen felrobbantják a labort.

- Mr Malfoy, örülök, hogy megtiszteli a jelenlétével az órámat – hangzott Piton első mondata. – Potter, tíz pont a Griffendéltől, mert késett – tette hozzá, mindezt úgy, hogy hátra sem nézett. Még menetközben megjelenítette a táblán az aznapi feladatot, majd az asztalhoz érve lecsapta a pergamenkupacot, és látványosan elmerült a dolgozatjavításban.

- Merre jártál? – súgta oda Dracónak Blaise. – Nem szoktál ilyen későn ideérni.

- Csak összeakadtam Potterrel – felelte Draco, miközben nyugodtan, precíz mozdulatokkal aprította a bájital első hozzávalóját. – Kicsit elbeszélgettünk – kuncogott. A hangjában megbúvó felsőbbrendűség egyértelművé tette Zambini és a körülöttük állók számára, hogy ismét egy klasszikus „Mi van, Ragyásfej? – Dugulj be, Malfoy!" csatározásról volt szó, néhány átokkal fűszerezve.

- Mr Longbottom – szakította félbe a csevejüket Piton hangja -, az, hogy nem bámulom meredten, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem látom, mit művel. Azonnal tegye le azt a fél marék fátyolkaszárnyat, még mielőtt bűzös förmedvénnyé változtatja az amúgy is értékelhetetlen kotyvalékát. Miss Granger, csodálkozom magán. Azt hittem, képtelen megállni, hogy ne segítsen neki. Ez újabb tíz pont veszteséget jelent a házuknak. Mr Weasley, csukja be a száját, még mielőtt egy hangot is kiejtene rajta, ha nem akarja büntetőmunkával tölteni az estéjét.

A mardekárosok, köztük Draco is jól mulatott a professzor gúnyos megjegyzésein. Crak és Monstro ugyan a felét sem értették, de elég volt nekik annyi, hogy Piton a griffendéleseket szekírozza. Pansy és Nott összevigyorgott, Blaise pedig csak megvetően horkantott, kifejezve véleményét a vörös-arany bandáról.

- Miss Bulstrode, ha nem hagyja abba a vihogást, félő, hogy szétreped a kastélyban minden, ami üvegből készült. Például az a kígyómérges fiola, amit éppen szorongat. Remélem, tudja, hogy súlyos égési sérülést okoz, ha a bőréhez ér…

Draco látta, ahogy Millicent gyorsan lerakta az üvegcsét, és megkönnyebbült, amikor a fülsértő vinnyogás is megszűnt. Nem volt abban az állapotban, hogy elviselje. Mivel a mulatság csak eddig tartott, ismét a főzetére irányította minden figyelmét. Megkavarta párszor, pontosan úgy, ahogy a recept előírta, belemarkolt a bogárszemekbe, és egyesével hajigálni kezdte az üstjébe.

Gondolatai közben ismét a bűbáj felé kalandozott, amit az apja alkalmazott rajta. Emlékezett a szavakra, ismerte a jelentésüket, de ez kevés volt neki. Tudni akarta, ki dolgozta ki, ismerni akarta a pontos hatását és hogy az meddig tart, a hozzá tartozó pálcamozdulatot, mindent. Soha nem használt olyan varázslatot, aminek nem nézett utána.

Erre is az apja tanította, még mielőtt a Roxfortba került volna. Ilyen, és ehhez hasonló szavakkal bocsátotta fel a vonatra, bár ő jobban szerette volna, ha inkább megöleli, vagy legalább néhányszor megpaskolja a vállát. De nem, Lucius Malfoy nem érzelgősködik. Anyjától azonban bőven megkapta az apja részét is, noha nem egészen erre vágyott. Az elmúlt években, mióta egyre többször felejtette a szemét a lányokon, és mióta felismerte, hogy az apja sosem fog úgy bánni vele, ahogy egy átlagos szülő, sokszor elgondolkodott azon, vajon mindig ilyen ember volt-e Lucius, és ha igen, akkor vajon hogyan születhetett meg ő?

A kúriában nem volt egyetlen festmény vagy fotó sem, ami a szülei esküvőjéről készült volna. Nem tudta, szerették-e egymást, hogy boldogok voltak-e, vagy csak éltek egymás mellett, mert valaki, aki felettük állt, így rendelkezett.

A közös étkezések alatt udvariasan beszélgettek egymással, de soha nem látta, hogy anyja egy kacér pillantást vetett volna a férjére, vagy az apja vágyakozva nézett volna felesége után. Természetesen látott a fogadások során néhány szemérmes csókot vagy ölelést, de ezek inkább arra szolgáltak, hogy senkinek ne támadjon kedve szemet vetni Narcissára. Elvégre, amit egy Malfoy megszerez, azt soha nem adja át senki másnak, lett légyen az egy tárgy, hírnév, vagy csak egy nő.

- Sok lesz – kapta el a karját Piton. Draco csodálkozva kapta fel a fejét, hisz annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy nem vette észre az üsttől üstig sétáló férfit. Értetlenül nézett a professzor szemébe, aki közben elhúzta a fortyogó főzet fölül a karját. Akkor döbbent csak rá, hogy majdnem az egész marok bogárszemet az üstbe szórta, pedig csak száznegyvenhét kellett bele.

- Óra után várom az irodámban, Mr Malfoy – közölte vele a férfi, majd Draco biccentését meg sem várva lépett a következő diákhoz.

- Ez most mit jelent? – fordult felé Pansy, amint Piton hallótávolságon kívülre ért. – Büntetőmunkára kell menned?

- Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállát Draco. – Majd kiderül.

Amikor végzett a bájitallal, ami nem sikerült túl jól, üvegbe töltött egy keveset, majd leadta. Az üstjéhez visszafelé menet nem mulasztotta el a griffendéleseknek kijáró gúnyos, lenéző vigyort, aztán eltüntette az üstjéből a maradék főzetet és összeszedte a holmiját.

Épp csak átlépte a küszöböt, mikor öt ujj fonódott a könyökére, és az ujjak gazdája odébb húzta.

- Mi van veled, Draco? – kérdezte Pansy, az elrablója. – Napok óta kerülsz. Minden nap elhagyod a kastélyt, és még azt sem mondod meg, miért. Nézz a szemembe, és mondd, hogy nem készülsz semmi hülyeségre!

- Bocs, de most mennem kell, Piton magához rendelt – felelte a fiú, mert nem volt kedve vitatkozni, és megcsókolta Pansyt. – Majd még beszélünk, ígérem.

- Hát persze. Hetek óta mást sem csinálunk, csak beszélgetünk – nézett rá csalódottan a lány, majd sarkon fordult, és Millicenthez sétált, aki a sarkon várt rá.

Draco figyelte, ahogy a lány lassan eltűnik előle, majd a hóna alá igazította a táskáját és Piton irodájához indult.

- Miért kellett idejönnöm? – tudakolta, amikor már a komor irodában volt. Piton nem válaszolt, csak a fiú markába nyomott egy fiolát, ami ugyanolyan főzetet tartalmazott, mint amit reggel is fogyasztott. Draco, miközben megitta, magán érezte a férfi figyelmes tekintetét, amitől egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát.

- Meddig akarod még ezt folytatni? – szólalt meg Piton.

- Amíg eléggé felkészült nem leszek, hogy megöljem – válaszolta elszántan Draco. A férfi leült a kandallója melletti fotelba, és onnan nézett fel rá.

- Miért gondolod, hogy utána könnyebb lesz?

- Nem érdekel, ha nem lesz könnyebb. Meg akarom ölni.

A fiú hangja eltökéltséget tükrözött, de Pitont ez nem tántorította el.

- Bízd másra - tanácsolta.

- Nem fogom. Apámra hiába várok – felelte Draco, és zsebre dugva a kezét fel-alá kezdett járkálni.

- Vannak mások is, akik képesek rá, és meg is tennék – jegyezte meg higgadtan a férfi. – Mellesleg megköszönném, ha nem vájnál árkot a szőnyegembe.

Draco néhány pillanatig értetlenül meredt Pitonra, majd biccentett, és leült a vele szemközti székre.

- Én akarom megtenni.

- Magadra akarod haragítani a Sötét Nagyurat? – hajolt előre a professzor, s előrehulló haja elárnyékolta az arcát.

- Állok elébe – vonta meg a vállát a fiú, de a hangjában több elszántság volt, mint a lelkében. Nagyon jól tudta, mi vár azokra, akik felbőszítik Voldemortot. Legutóbb éppen két hete nézhette végig, hogyan sújt le a Sötét Nagyúr haragja azokra, akik hátat fordítanak neki.

- Tégy le a tervedről, különben belehalsz – figyelmeztette Piton.

- Nem számít. Ennyit megér nekem.

- És mi lesz a családoddal? – ráncolta össze a szemöldökét a férfi.

- Ugyan, miféle család? – nevetett fel keserűen Draco. – Az egyik nagynéném összeállt egy muglival, a másik a legőrültebb banya, akiről csak hallottam, anyám halott, az apámat pedig csak az fogja érdekelni, hogy ne szakadjon meg a Malfoyok nemzetségének hosszú sora.

- Valakit kihagytál – emlékeztette Piton.

- Talán a házimanót? – kérdezte flegmán a fiú, de a férfi komor arca láttán nagyot nyelt.

- Sajnálom, Perselus – mondta halkan. – Csak… te mindig olyan zárkózott vagy. Sosem gondoltam arra, hogy…

- Hogy ember vagyok, érzésekkel? – fejezte be helyette Piton.

Draco inkább nem felelt. Ha igent mond, megsérti a férfit. Ha nemet, akkor hazudik. Kedvelte a keresztapját, de mindig csak a házvezető tanáraként gondolt rá, sosem családtagként. Pedig a maga módján többet törődött vele, mint a saját, vér szerinti apja.

- Menj, aludj egyet – könyörült meg rajta Piton, és a hálószobája felé intett. – Ha így folytatod, a gyengélkedőn kötsz ki.

- Haza kell mennem – ellenkezett Draco. – Apám…

- Lucius túl fogja élni, hogy egy napig nem gyötörhet. Tűnés. Ha kell, adhatok altatót, bár nem hiszem, hogy szükséged lenne rá.

A fiú tudta, hogy nincs értelme tovább tiltakozni. Engedelmesen felállt, néhány másodpercig gondolkodott, mit mondjon, végül csak biccentett, majd eltűnt az egyik fekete ajtó mögött.

Nem sodorta lelki válságba, hogy a Roxfort legrettegettebb tanárának takarójára heveredik le épp. Örült, hogy végre kipihenheti magát. A kandallóban ropogó tűz elzsongította az érzékeit, s már majdnem aludt, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, széles fénycsíkot vetve az ágyra.

Azonnal felült, s noha nem volt mitől tartania, a pálcájáért nyúlt, s az ajtóban álló sötét sziluettet nézte.

- Remélem, ebből nem csináltok rendszert – morogta az árnyék Piton hangján, majd odébb lépett, s beengedte a szobába Pansyt.

- Mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte Draco, ahogy becsukódott az ajtó. Nézte a lányt, akit már második éve szeretett, akit a tűz táncoló fénye, s a vágy, hogy magához ölelje, gyönyörűvé varázsolt.

- Hiányzol – felelte egyszerűen Pansy, majd leült a fiú mellé, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Tudom, hogy készülsz valamire, sőt, sejtem is, hogy mire. Nem, nem akarlak lebeszélni róla – tette hozzá sietve, amikor Draco nagy levegőt vett -, csak szeretnék veled lenni. Segítek, ha kell, de ne taszíts el magadtól.

A fiú hálásan szorította magához a lányt, majd egy szelíd csók után visszafeküdt. Átölelte a hozzágömbölyödő Pansyt, és a karját cirógatva bámulta a lángokat.

- Elárulnád, mit művelsz te itt?! – követte a kivágódó ajtó dörrenését Lucius Malfoy hangja.

Draco rögtön kinyitotta a szemét, majd be is csukta, mert elvakította az apja pálcájából áradó fény.

- Ezt éppenséggel én is kérdezhetném – vágott vissza. Nem tudta, nappal van-e még, vagy éjszaka, csak azt, hogy a legkevésbé sem hiányzott neki most az apja.

- Elnézést, Miss Parkinson, szeretnék beszélni a fiammal, ha nem bánja – mosolyodott el az idősebbik Malfoy, de a tekintetében egyértelmű parancs volt.

- Természetesen, uram – felelte a lány, s sikerült úgy kimondania a szavakat, hogy nem remegett meg a hangja. Draco elismerően nézett a távozó Pansy után, aki a küszöbön megtorpant egy pillanatra, s ahogy visszanézett, egyszerre olvashatott le az arcáról bátorítást, szorongást és ígéretet.

- Várom a választ – sürgette az apja, és becsapta a lány után az ajtót.

- Éppen aludtam volna.

- Aludtál volna – ismételte Lucius. – Szabad megtudnom, hogy miért?

- Hol van Perselus? – kérdezte Draco, és a pálcáját készenlétben tartva felállt, így már közvetlen közelről nézhettek egymás szemébe.

- Épp egy fontos tárgyalás közepén tartottam – hagyta figyelmen kívül Lucius a kérdést -, mikor megjelent a manó, és közölte, hogy hiába várt rád, nem hagytad el az iskolát. Érdekelne, hogy miért.

- Például azért, hogy ne haljon bele az erőfeszítésbe, hogy megfeleljen az irreálisan magas elvárásaidnak – hangzott fel Piton mély baritonja a szőke varázsló mögül.

- Ugyan! – pördült meg Malfoy. – Tudom, hogy szeretsz túlozni, Perselus, de ez még tőled is sok volt.

- Azt mondod, túlzok? Nos, lássuk csak… Feltűnt neked, hogy a fiad, iaz egyetlen fiad/i napok óta képtelen kipihenni magát, mert egy szabad percet nem hagysz neki? Feltűnt, hogy a kimerültségtől szinte semmi étvágya sincs? Tudsz róla, hogy reggel csaknem összeesett, mire felért a kastélyba?

- Valóban? – vetett egy lesújtó pillantást Dracóra Lucius. – Ha én kibírtam, neki sem fog megártani. Legalább elválik, hogy tényleg olyan erős-e, mint ahogy azt hiszi magáról. Továbbá, hadd emlékeztesselek, hogy ő erőltette az edzéseket. Azt akarom, hogy a nagyúr elégedett legyen vele, mikor a fogadás után eléáll.

- Azt hiszem, Lucius, jobb lenne, ha rám bíznád a fiad felkészítését.

Piton nyugodt, ugyanakkor vészjósló hangját csend követte. Draco, aki eddig csak a tekintetét kapkodta a két férfi közt, kissé feszülten várta apja válaszát.

- Rendben, Draco, tégy, amit akarsz – biccentett az idősebbik Malfoy, miután végigmérte a fiát. – De figyelmeztetlek, ha a Sötét Nagyúr elégedetlen lesz veled… azt nagyon meg fogod bánni. Nagyon. Köszönöm, kitalálok – vetette oda Pitonnak, s nem vesztegette tovább az időt, sarkon fordult, és lobogó talárral elhagyta a szobát. Piton arca meg sem rezdült, ahogy Malfoy megtaszította a vállát a sajátjával.

- Tényleg tanítani akarsz? – kérdezte halkan Draco, ahogy leült az ágy szélére.

- Csak a legszükségesebbekre. A fogadásig pedig a kúria közelébe sem mész. Itt maradsz a kastélyban, és összeszeded magad. Most pedig menj, keresd meg Miss Parkinsont, hogy tudja, apád nem tépett darabokra.

Draco hálásan elmosolyodott, majd a lány keresésére indult. Mielőtt azonban elhagyta volna Piton lakosztályát, egy pillanatra magához húzta a megkövülten álló férfit, és hálája jeléül megveregette a hátát, aztán kisietett a folyosóra, mert nem akarta megvárni Piton reakcióját.

A hét hamar elszaladt, és Draco nem bánta volna, ha lett volna egy időnyerője. Piton, ígéretéhez híven tanította. Párbajnál inkább a védelemre fektette a hangsúlyt, mint a támadásra. A nonverbális varázslást ő is megkövetelte, ahogy Lucius, de ügyelt arra is, Draco ne hajtsa túl magát. Vacsora után már nem volt hajlandó foglalkozni a fiúval, bárhogy győzködte.

- Te is ott leszel a fogadáson? – kérdezte Draco péntek este, miközben a folyosókat rótták a nagyterem felé.

- Kénytelen leszek – felelte Piton lelkesedés nélkül. – A nagyúr elvárja, hogy mindenki jelen legyen a beavatásodon.

Csendben mentek tovább, mindketten a közelgő eseményre gondoltak.

- Draco – rántotta be Piton egy oszlop mögé a fiút, aki meglepetten hagyta, hogy a férfi a falhoz nyomja.

- Nem kell megtenned – nézet a szemébe Piton.

- Mire gondolsz? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Draco.

- A tervedre. A beavatásra.

- De meg akarom tenni. Mindkettőt. Tudod jól, mi várna rám, ha nemet mondanék. Nem akarok egy életen át bujkálni.

- Ha beállsz közéjük… ha beállsz közénk – igazította ki magát kelletlenül Piton -, akkor is örök bujkálás lesz az életed, csak épp önmagad elől. Te nem vagy olyan, mint az apád, és nem kell a nyomdokába lépned. Remélem, ezt azért tudod.

- Tudom, persze – bólintott Draco, majd lesöpörte a válláról Piton kezét. – Szerencsére, itt van nekünk Potter, aki megment minket, nem igaz? – kérdezte erőltetett vidámsággal, majd besétált a nagyterembe.

- Hogyne. Potter – morogta Piton. – „És eljő a pokol, megnyílik a föld, kiveti magából a fertelmet; elveszen minden mi emberi és jó… A Sötétség ura, s vele a félelem és a fájdalom uralja majd a világot örökké." – idézte egy mugli könyvből, majd ő is folytatta útját.

Draco az utolsó simításokat végezte az öltözetén, amikor megjelent mellette a házimanó.

- Úrfi, a gazda már türelmetlen. Azt üzeni az úrfinak, hogy két perc múlva megérkeznek az első vendégek, s hogy addigra legyen mellette, hogy illően fogadhassák őket.

- Mondd meg neki, hogy nem kell aggódnia – felelte Draco, és utolsó mozzanatként elrakta a pálcáját. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a tükörképére, felöltötte legmegnyerőbb mosolyát, és lesétált a bálterembe.

A helyiség ragyogott a tisztaságtól, a súlyos kristálycsillárok pedig fénybe burkoltak minden apró kis kiszögellést. Átvágott a termen, cipőinek sarka ütemesen koppant a padlón, egészen addig, míg fel nem fedezte anyja portréját, mely akkora volt, mint egy mugli ruhásszekrény.

Fél percig mozdulatlanul bámulta a képet, és érezte, hogy elárasztják az emlékek. Halvány, ködbe vesző jelenetek, hangok gyermekkorából, friss és fájdalmas képek a közelmúltból.

Hamar elűzte az árnyakat, mert tudta, ahhoz, hogy sikerrel járjon, összeszedettnek kell lennie, nem hibázhat.

- Örülök, hogy méltóztattál lefáradni – jegyezte meg Lucius, miközben felállt az egyik heverőről.

- Ez csak természetes. Elvégre az anyámat búcsúztatjuk – felelte kissé ridegen Draco, majd apját követve a kandalló másik oldalára állt.

Két lélegzetvételnyi idő után magasra csaptak a zöldre színeződő lángok, s kilépett közülük az első vendég, majd sorra érkeztek a többiek.

Mindegyik motyogott valami udvariasat Narcissáról, s Dracónak kezdett elege lenni a képmutatásból. Erőt vett magán, és faarccal fogadta a „részvétnyilvánításokat", s sokszor azt sem tudta, ki veregeti meg a vállát vagy szorongatja meg a kezét.

- Maradj itt – fordult felé az apja. – Megyek, szóval tartom a vendégeket. Ha mindenki megérkezett, asztalhoz ülünk.

Draco bólintott, és cseppet sem bánta, hogy nem neki kell a hamis szomorúságot magukra erőltető varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal beszélgetni. Pansy kivétel lett volna, de a fiú kérésére nem jött el.

Kényelembe helyezte magát egy közeli karosszéken, s újra végigvette magában a terve minden apró kis mozzanatát, hogy ne hibázzon, ha eljön az ideje.

A smaragdzöld lángok újabb vendég érkeztét jelezték, mire felállt, hogy fogadhassa. A kandallóból egy pillanat múlva egy boszorkány lépett elő férje kíséretében.

- Bellatrix, Rodolphus – nyújtotta a karját a férfinak, majd nagynénje mögé állt, hogy lesegítse róla a köpenyét. – Üdvözöllek benneteket Wiltshire-ben.

- Szegény kis Draco – gügyögte Bella, ahogy megcirógatta a fiú arcát, miután az átadta a köpenyt az odasiető házimanónak. – Képzelem, hogy hiányozhat az édesanyád…

Dracónak minden önuralmára szüksége volt, nehogy megátkozza a nőt.

- Talán egy picivel jobban, mint neked, néném – felelte kimérten, majd Rodolphus kérdésére megmutatta, merre találják a ház urát.

Mivel több vendéget nem vártak, egy perccel később követte a Lestrange házaspárt. Apja mellé állt, s amikor az ránézett, biccentett, azután a terem végében álló, terített asztalhoz invitálták a vendégeket.

Miután mindenki elhelyezkedett, Lucius felállt, és egy pohár borral a kezében mondott néhány mondatot arról, milyen volt a felesége, majd várakozva tekintett Dracóra.

A fiú is felállt, ujjai közt szintén pohárral, s egy kínosan csendes másodperc után Narcissa portréjára pillantott. Végignézett az asztaltársaságon, elhúzta a száját, és megemelte a poharát.

- Anyámra – mondta, és belekortyolt a borba. Szíve szerint kiitta volna az egészet, de nem akarta ilyesmivel elrontani a tervét, ráadásul modortalanság lett volna rögtön kiüríteni a poharat. Megvárta, míg mindenki követte a példáját, s csak azután ült le. Az asztalfőn kapott helyet, szemben az apjával.

Egy ideig csak az evőeszközök csörrenése hallatszott, majd lassan, döcögősen megindult a beszélgetés is. Eleinte az elhunyt volt a téma, de hamarosan áttértek a politikára, együtt szidva a minisztériumot és a muglikat. Időnként Draco is elejtett egy megjegyzést, mert így elkerülhette, hogy a kelleténél jobban bevonják a társalgásba.

Inkább az asztalnál ülők vonásait figyelte, próbálta kideríteni, hiányzik-e valakinek Mrs Malfoy. Az arcok azonban nem mutattak sem sajnálatot, sem bánatot, csupán egykedvűséget, vagy épp kárörömöt.

A desszert elfogyasztása után megbontották az asztalt, s néhány órás semmitmondó fecserészés után néhányan elbúcsúztak, s nem sokkal később már csak a halálfalók maradtak ott. Lucius azonnal átalakította a termet. Első lépésként fekete bársonnyal borította le felesége portréját, majd a gyertyák java részét eloltotta, eltüntette az asztalt, a székeket. Csupán egyet hagyott, s azt is átalakította, hogy megfeleljen a Sötét Nagyúr igényeinek. Amikor végzett, felhúzta a talárja ujját, és megérintette a Sötét Jegyet.

A következő pillanatban megjelent előttük Voldemort, hátradobta a kámzsáját, és végignézett a hívein.

- Hol van Perselus? – sziszegte.

- Itt vagyok, nagyúr – hangzott a válasz a kandalló felől. Draco fellélegzett. Kezdett attól tartani, hogy Piton egyáltalán nem érkezik meg, amiért igen súlyos árat fizetett volna.

- Késtél.

- Elnézésedet kérem, nagyúr – válaszolta Piton, s amikor Voldemort mellé ért, fél térdre ereszkedett, s az ajkához emelte vezére talárjának szegélyét. – Dumbledore feltartott.

- Ott kellett volna hagynod, hogy itt légy, mire ideérek – mondta a nagyúr.

- Nem tehettem. Potterről beszéltünk. Kénytelen voltam végighallgatni, hátha elejt néhány megjegyzést, ami a hasznodra válhat, uram. Azonban, sajnos, nem így történt. Két órán át arról próbált meggyőzni, hogy a kölyöknek micsoda megpróbáltatásokat kellett kiállnia idáig, s hogy a jóslat immár nyilvánvalóan őt jelöli meg ellenfeledként.

- Köszönöm, Perselus – bólintott Voldemort. – Foglald el a helyedet. Lucius!

- Igen, nagyúr? – lépett ki a sorból az idősebbik Malfoy.

- Levédted a birtokot rendesen?

- Természetesen, uram. Nincs senki, aki képes lenne behatolni a házba – hajolt meg alázatosan.

Dracónak ismét felfordult a gyomra apja talpnyalása láttán, és azt kívánta, bár többet ivott volna. Voldemort előtt Lucius Malfoy nem tűnt többnek, mint házimanónak, aki gondolkodás nélkül teljesíti ura utasításait.

- Ez esetben talán el is kezdhetnénk – susogta a nagyúr. – Jöjj elém, ifjú Malfoy!

Draco, miközben nyugodt léptekkel a halálfalók vezéréhez sétált, lezárta az elméjét. Tudta, hogy nem elég erős, de bízott abban, hogy a nagyúr nem fog túl mélyen az elméjébe hatolni. Hamarosan hálát adott Perselusnak, amiért megtanította az okklumencia alapjaira, mert mire Voldemort elé ért, érezte annak kutakodását a fejében.

- Mit rejtegetsz előlem, ifjú Malfoy? – kérdezte a nagyúr.

- Elnézést, uram – felelte Draco, miközben próbált úrrá lenni az árulkodóan heves szívverésén -, úgy véltem, ez nem megfelelő alkalom, hogy a veszteségemmel untassam önt.

- Elfogadható válasz – mondta Voldemort, miközben felemelkedett a trónjáról, és Dracóhoz lépdelt. – Állj fel – parancsolta, s ő engedelmeskedett.

- Nyújtsd a karod – kapta a következő feladatot, s ő habozás nélkül emelte fel és nyújtotta Voldemort felé a bal karját. A nagyúr egy intéssel feltűrte a fiú talárjának ujját, majd a bal kezével megragadta Draco öklét, a másikban lévő pálca hegyét pedig a fehér bőrhöz érintette.

A fiú izmai megfeszültek, ahogy a fájdalom elöntötte a testét, mégis, összeszorított fogakkal nézte, hogyan rajzolódik ki az alkarját elcsúfító billog. Abban a pillanatban, hogy a jegy elkészült, minden addiginál erősebb kín öntötte el, amin nem bírt uralkodni, és térdre rogyott Voldemort előtt. Hang még ekkor sem hagyta el a száját, csupán zihálva igyekezett összeszedni magát.

- Erős vagy, fiam, van benned tartás, ez tetszik. Azt hallottam, hogy az elmúlt időben rengeteget tanultál és edzettél, hogy elégedett legyek veled. Lássuk hát.

- Hogy érti ezt, Nagyúr? – kérdezte Draco.

- Lehetőséget kapsz arra, megmutasd, mit tudsz. Válassz magadnak ellenfelet, akivel párbajozni fogsz.

A fiú, aki immár halálfaló lett, bólintott, és végignézett a társain. Remélni sem merte, hogy bonyolult terve így leegyszerűsödik, ráadásul épp a nagyúrnak köszönhetően.

- Bellatrix Lestrange – hirdette ki döntését, mire többen felmorrantak.

- Egészen biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte Voldemort.

- Igen, Nagyúr.

- Akkor bizonyíts. Figyelmeztetlek: ha elbuksz, meghalsz.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, nagyúr – bólintott Draco, és elszántan nézett nagynénje őrült vidámságtól csillogó, fekete szemébe.

- Mi az, kis kuzin? Talán megorroltál rám anyuci miatt? – kérdezte, és éles hangon felvihogott. Dracónak nem volt kedve vele nevetni, ellenben kihasználta a nő figyelmetlenségét, s egy hátráltató átokkal kedveskedett neki. Bellatrix döbbenten nézett rá, mikor földet ért, de szinte azonnal visszatámadott. A fiúnak még éppen időben sikerült felhúznia a pajzsát, de így is megtántorodott az átoktól.

Hosszú, s Piton tanításának és saját kitartásának köszönhetően kiegyensúlyozott küzdelem után Dracónak sikerült lefegyvereznie a nagynénjét. Kimerülten, de elégedetten fonta rá ujjait a mogyorófa pálcára, majd ismét ráküldött egy hátráltató ártást.

A nő kábán és a döbbenettől némán meredt a fiúra, amikor az mellé sétált, s mindkét pálcát ráfogta. Megpróbált feltápászkodni, de Draco kirúgta alóla a karját.

- Hogy merészeled…?! – sziszegte a boszorkány.

- Nem érdemelsz tiszteletet – felelte Draco, és mindkét pálcát Mrs Lestrange-re szegezte.

- Crucio – mondta halkan, szinte szelíden. Annál nagyobb volt a lelkében a diadal, ahogy a nő vonaglását figyelte. Kegyetlen mosoly játszott az ajkain, s szinte fizikai kielégülést okozott neki, ahogy nézte a szenvedést, amit ő idézett elő. Amikor azonban rádöbbent, hogy éppen azt teszi, amiért bosszút akart állni, megszüntette az átkot.

Egy percig hagyta pihegni a nőt, s mivel senki nem szólalt meg a teremben, még csak nem is mozdultak, ismét felemelte a pálcákat.

- Avada…

Nem tudta kimondani az átkot, mert hatalmas dörrenéssel megrázkódott az épület, és a következő pillanatban elvesztette az emlékezetét.

Lassan tért magához, és még lassabban jutott el a tudatáig, hogy hol van, s miért került oda. Érezte, hogy egy ágyon fekszik, az orrába hatoltak a különféle bájitalok és kenőcsök irritáló illata. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, nem látott mást, mint a fölötte lebegő, halvány fénnyel izzó gömböcskéket.

Nagyot nyelt, és próbálta összerakni az eseményeket. Már majdnem sikerült megölnie anyja gyilkosát, de akkor történt valami, amitől elájult, s a nyilvánvaló jelekből ítélve az ispotályba került.

- Mi a fene történt? – suttogta bele a csendbe.

- Jó reggelt – szólalt meg tőle jobbra egy mély hang.

- Perselus? – kérdezte, miután túljutott a döbbenetén. Lassan, fintorogva felé fordította a fejét, hogy a férfi arcába nézhessen.

- Remek – húzta el a száját Piton. – Ezek szerint nem gárgyultál meg.

- Hogy kerültem ide?

- Társas hoppanálással – felelte egyszerűen a professzor.

- De… miért?

- Látom, hosszú beszélgetés lesz… - sóhajtott fel Piton, majd megválaszolta a kérdést. – Azért hoztalak ide, hogy megmentsék az életed.

- Miért, mi történt? – faggatózott tovább Draco. Noha nem volt túl jól, nem tágított. Mindent tudni akart. – Arra emlékszem, hogy volt valami dörrenés meg rázkódás.

- Az auorok feltörték a kúria védelmét. Barbár, de el kell ismernem, hogy rendkívül hatásos belépő volt.

- Mitől vesztettem el az eszméletem?

- A Sötét Nagyúr átkozott meg. Azt gondoltad, tétlenül végignézi, hogy megöld a leghűségesebb követőjét? – dorgálta meg Dracót a férfi. – Fiatal vagy és ostoba. De legalább élsz.

- Bellatrix…?

- Befejeztem, amit elkezdtél – felelte halkan a férfi, és megszorította Draco vállát. Egy percig némán nézték egymást, majd Piton felállt, és magára hagyta a fiút.

Draco, amint magára maradt, behunyta a szemét. Bár nem így tervezte, végül mégis meglakolt az, aki ura parancsára élvezettel, a másik szenvedésében gyönyörködve kínozta halálra az édesanyját, akinek csak annyi volt a bűne, hogy nem akarta a fiát Voldemort kezére adni.

Bellatrix Lestrange halott.

Vége.


End file.
